Morir de amor
by CattivaRagazza
Summary: Le teme, y no quiere hacerlo pues él no ha hecho nada malo. Todavía. –¡Feliz cumpleaños 02ShadowGirl21!


**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.

**Personajes/parejas:** Lucy/Rogue.

**Extensión: **4681 palabras.

**Notas:** Primero que todo: _"Regalo de cumpleaño__s para 02ShadowGirl21 (ex-Lulu-Sama 3) del For__o El Gran Reino de Fiore". _Que pidió: "_Quisiera un RoLu (RoguexLucy) que sea romántico y con final feliz n.n Puesto que tiendo a llorar como recién nacida con los RoLu trágicos xD No hay línea de tiempo. Puede estar ambientado en el mundo de ellos con puede ser un AU, incluso puede ser un WI? Como les parezca n.n_".

Lo recalco, "No hay línea de tiempo", y aclaró: Fairy Tail, a causa de lo acontecido con Eclipse, tiene más de una línea de tiempo. Me explico, por una parte está lo que seguimos en el manga, y por otra está Future!Lucy. Future!Lucy, si no mal recuerdan, venía de una Futuro devastado por los dragones, buscando detener dicho evento. En el susodicho pasado se encontró con Future!Rogue y fue asesinada por este. Luego, destruido Eclipse, el tiempo volvió a su normalidad y ella regresó a su tiempo, su linea temporal, con el resto de su gremio y viva. Este fic se basa en eso último, por tanto tiene sus ciertas divergencias con el canon. Pocas, nada más: 1-. Esta Lucy murió por causa de Rogue en algún punto, luego técnicamente volvió de la muerte. 2-. Dado que esta Lucy murió a causa de Future!Rogue en el pasado y siendo la única que viajó a este, es la única que conocería la existencia de Future!Rogue, nadie más. 3-. Pos no hay tres. Si eran pocas XD

En resumen: Yo y mi innecesaria obsesión con analizar los cambios temporales en FT y sus linea temporales a raíz de eso mismo. Es que si yo no lo hago quién (?)

Desvarió. En resumen, verdadero resumen:** ¡Feliz cumpleaños 02ShadowGirl21!** Espero te guste, me costó un poco idear un final feliz con Rogue, que me encanta hacerlo sufrir, pero lo logré. Eso, y que creo que esto es lo más romántico que he escrito, nunca eso de "Romance" le había venido tanto a un fic mío.

Más notas al final del fic, que coloque más referencias de las esperadas.

**.**

* * *

**Morir de amor.**

* * *

La primera vez que se encuentra con él tras haber tocado los designios de la muerte y del pasado, sostiene la mano de Natsu —justo como cuando este la arrastró rumbo al gremio que creía perdido, tras salvar el futuro—, y aprieta dicha mano con algo de fuerza en algo parecido al temor. Le teme.

Todos ríen, sonríen, cantan y lloran en celebración pues los dragones se han ido —el futuro ha sido cambiado— y ella solo puede deslizarse a través de los extremos de la fiesta, los ojos fijos en él, como una presa atemorizada. Le teme.

La primera vez que lo conoció como tal fue en las calles de Crocus, la segunda vez que se lo encontró fue en los juegos, la tercera fue entre dragones y muerte. Esa, la cuarta —la muerte**¹**— es tras haber viajado al pasado y salvar el futuro. Pero no es la cuarta como tal, no es la muerte encarnada, puesto que esa fue en el susodicho pasado. Lucy no olvida que se lo encontró allí, pero no como el joven de sonrisa amable, sino como su verdugo. La mató, y solo ella lo sabe, pues solo ella estuvo ahí —ella y otras versiones de ellos mismos pertenecientes a otro mundo—. Esa, la primera vez que se lo encuentra tras haber regresado del pasado, es teóricamente la quinta.

Una mano en su hombro la sobresalta.

—¿Qué pasa, Lucy? —Erza la mira preocupada y ella niega pues no sucede nada.

Solo tiene algo de miedo.

_Temo que me mates._

Se acerca cautelosa hasta su grupo, con algo más que temor en el pecho. Culpa.

—Hola. —Las miradas se posan en ella y su suave saludo.

—¡Lucy-san! —Yukino le coge las manos, feliz, y ella sonríe a su vez.

Pero algo la inquieta todavía.

Su mirada se posa en su figura negra, sonríe tímida. Le teme, y no quiere hacerlo pues él no ha hecho nada malo. No ha sido él quien le ha atravesado el pecho, ni quien ha mirado su vida extinguiéndose indiferente. Ha sido otro, otra versión de él mismo, solo que más ponzoñosa.

Le parece, tras echarle una mirada, que Rogue es como la manzana envenenada, como la punta del huso, como el lobo en medio del camino; lo ve inofensivo y no lo es.

Se reprende. «Él no ha hecho nada malo», se repite, y le sonríe. Con todos los dientes y radiante. Lo extraña, pero Rogue le acaba devolviendo la sonrisa. Y se ve tan amable e inofensivo que se vuelve a decir que no hay porqué temer.

Se queda ahí un tiempo, conversando, hasta que llegan sus compañeros —su familia— y le hacen compañía. Se reprende otro poco, porque se siente más calmada cuando llegan, como si necesitara protección cuando está todo bien.

Sigue su andar, sin ser consciente, cuando lo nota alejarse. Él voltea, la mira, y el corazón parece que va a salir de su pecho a la vez que se le corta el aliento. Teme.

—Hola —repite, nerviosa.

—Hola —le responde Rogue—. ¿Necesitas algo?

—No —se apresura en responder—. Simplemente me preguntaba si puedo hacerte compañía.

Silencio.

—Claro. —Se ve dudoso, no le extraña pues está segura de ser algo repentina.

Solo quiere sacarse el terror del pecho.

Caminan a la par, comentando cosas triviales a la vez que el latido de su corazón se va calmando —un poco—. De pronto ya no están en el castillo y ella solo puede alzar la mirada al cielo.

—Las estrellas sí que brillan —comenta, sonriendo y contemplando el firmamento. No sabe si es esa extraña conexión causada por sus espíritus la que hace que la visión del cielo nocturno le suponga tal tranquilidad, pero de pronto ya no siente más temor. Se alegra, y comente el error de abrir la boca—. Me gustas.

No se da cuenta inmediatamente de que ha hecho una mala elección de palabras, de que no era la manera correcta de decir «me agrada este tú», de darse a entender a ella misma de que no debe temerle a ese él en particular. No se percata de nada de eso, hasta que voltea la mirada y él la mira más rojo que un ocaso.

Enrojece a la vez.

—¡No me refería a eso! —exclama.

Claro, tampoco halla buenas palabras para explicarse. Así que solo acaba soltando un tonto «¡Seamos amigos!» con una sonrisa aún más tonta en el rostro.

_Tonta, tonta Lucy Heartfilia, ahora de seguro él te tiene miedo a ti, pareces retrasada mental._

Se aparece en su gremio a los días, saludando tímida, solo quiere mejorar su imagen. Lo encuentra junto a su gato, sonriendo de una manera que se le hace tierna. Él la nota cuando está a pasos suyo, alzando la mirada hasta su avergonzada figura.

—Hola.

Yukino, cuando se marcha del gremio, la mira interrogante. Lucy sabe perfectamente que no es la única con la duda. «¿Entre ustedes qué?». No le asombra el pensamiento, después de todo es el motivo por el que no le dijo nada a nadie al salir, y por el que la miran extrañada cuando vuelve.

—¿Dónde estabas? —pregunta Natsu al verla.

Lucy suspira, y responde con otra pregunta.

—¿Qué hacen en mi casa?

Erza se alza de hombros, pastel en mano.

—Estábamos preocupados, desapareciste. ¿Dónde te habías metido?

Claro, tan preocupados que se ven, más bien parecen cómodos invadiendo su privacidad.

—Por ahí —responde, cansada. Es consciente de que no los podrá sacar.

—¿Por qué hueles a Sabertooth?

Lucy frunce el ceño ante las miradas que se posan en ella.

—¿Y eso cómo huele exactamente?

Natsu ignora su pregunta.

—¿Estabas allá?

No responde, cosa que suscita el comentario de Gray.

—El que calla otorga.

Es por eso que no quería decirles nada.

—Simplemente estaba resolviendo algo.

_El corazón que no me quiere dejar de palpitar en su presencia._

Desea dejar de tenerle miedo, piensa que lo hizo, pero no parece funcionar. Por eso vuelve, un tiempo después, extrañando aún más a sus compañeros, y a los de él también.

—Natsu-san, ¿qué hacen aquí?

Lucy, por unos instantes, tiene la esperanza de que crean que eso es una visita de grupo, algo de rutina.

—Nada —responde Natsu—. Seguíamos a Lucy.

Genial, ahora todos la miran. Sonríe nerviosa.

—Vine a ver a Yukino. —Mentira.

La maga la mira con una ceja alzada, y Lucy tiene claro que no le ha creído ni un poco. Solo quiere calmar su palpitar, nada más. Por eso, en medio de conversaciones entre sus compañeros y los de él, se escabulle a su lado, buscando pasar desapercibida.

—Hola. —Parece no conocer otro saludo.

—Hola. —Le corresponden.

Pero lo bueno dura poco, dicen por ahí, porque tarde o temprano sus compañeros notan su presencia lejos de ellos y cerca de él, entre sonrisas sinceras. «¿A eso venías, Lucy?». La pregunta casi tiene desconfianza.

—Sencillamente estoy conversando. ¿No puedo?

—Viniste a esto mismo la última vez.

_Yukino, tú te has aliado con ellos, ¿verdad?_

No le extraña que luego Erza no se quite la idea de que está enamorada, pero sí le parece estúpido. No lo está, simplemente le agrada el mago —a medias—. La verdad ese es el problema, no se puede sacar una imagen de la pupila, una llena de crueldad, y sencillamente lucha por hacerlo. Porque él no se merece eso de su parte, no ha hecho nada malo.

Por eso lo intercepta cuando está solo de camino por la ciudad, para sonreírle.

—Hola.

Para verlo a él y no a alguien más.

Caminan a la par, una vez más, entre conversaciones ya no tan triviales. Le corta la respiración eso, porque no puede decírselo ni explicárselo.

—¿Qué sucede? —Por qué tanta insistencia, sabe que es esa la pregunta.

—Nada, solo quería hablar contigo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque quiero que me agrades.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué no? —No encuentra la manera de decirle la verdad, ni las ganas—. Solo siento que estaría bien, que me hace bien.

—No te entiendo.

—Bueno, me hubiera sorprendido que lo hicieras.

Rogue enarca una ceja, antes de sonreírle. Lucy piensa que debería hacerlo más, se ve más atractivo así. Y el pecho ya no le palpita tanto de esa manera.

_No quiero temerte, es eso muy difícil de entender._

La primera vez que es Rogue quien inicia el contacto, es una tarde de primavera. Magnolia luce muy linda llena de flores, es lo que suele pensar Lucy en tardes como esa, paseando por la ciudad con calma y deseos de comprarse algún obsequio para ella misma, una pequeña recompensa a su persona. No ha vuelto a visitar al mago de sombras, principalmente por temor, solo que en lugar de temor a su persona temor a que le pregunte una vez más por su insistencia, no quiere ni puede responderle. Dado eso, le sorprende cuando su voz se oye a sus espaldas.

—Hola.

Le extraña levemente que esté ahí, sonriéndole con calma, que haya ido a buscarla. Piensa, vagamente, que quizás le extrañó no verla rondando cerca de él por todo un mes y acabó con deseos de ir a buscarla, pero descarta el pensamiento por lo tonto y cursi que suena.

—Hola —responde finalmente, algo avergonzada pues acaba de comprarse unos dulces y tiene el rostro embarrado en chocolate—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

«Vine a verte», piensa y descarta nuevamente. Vamos, que esa idea es demasiado... romántica para ellos dos.

—Vine a verte.

Y la lógica se va a la mierda.

Regresa a su departamento, ya pasado el atardecer, con un libro contra su pecho. Pensaba darse un gusto, algo para alegrarse el día, pero al final no ha sido ella quien se lo ha dado. Suspira arrojada contra la cama, sintiéndose tonta. Vamos, no es momento para que se ponga romántica y empiece a creer las teorías tontas de Erza. Ese mago no le gusta.

—¿Y si yo le gusto a él? —Se levanta como un resorte ante la idea, sosteniendo el libro con aún más fuerza. Por Mavis, sonrojarse no ayuda a descartar la teoría de Erza—. No seas ridícula. —Se reclama, riendo nerviosa.

Ah mierda, de nuevo le late el pecho, pero está segura de no estar asustada ni nada por el estilo.

_Erza, te odio._

Le mete ideas en la cabeza, y le pone chocolates en las manos. Yukino, de pie en la puerta, la mira interrogante a la vez que trata, sin resultados, de ver que oculta tras su espalda.

—Lucy-san, ¿qué haces aquí? —pregunta la maga, alzando la mirada por sobre su hombro.

—Nada importante. —Afirma con más fuerza la caja en sus manos, nerviosa—. ¿Está Rogue?

Yukino la mira, curiosa.

—Sí, está. ¿Por?

Traga, apretando aún más su pequeño obsequio. Nota que su amiga todavía insiste en verlo, al menos hasta que su mirada pasa de su hombro a algún otro punto a su espalda. No tiene tiempo de preguntar.

—Supongo entonces que esos chocolates son para él.

Da un respingo, sorprendida, mientras Yukino suelta una leve exclamación de asombro y emoción.

—¡Son chocolates! —exclama.

—Ajá —acota Rufus, pasando a su lado—. De los caros, me parece. —Y se interna en el gremio.

Lucy nota le rostro arder. Boquea, cual pez fuera del agua, pensando que decir, cosa absolutamente innecesaria pues Yukino ni tiempo para eso le da.

—¡Voy a buscarlo! —grita, dando la vuelta, internándose también en el gremio.

Desea que la trague la tierra cuando la oye llamar al mago a los gritos. Quién la mando a meterse en eso, ¡quién!

Juega con sus pies, la mirada fija en el piso, cuando nota una presencia llegar frente a ella. No necesita preguntar, reconoce sus pies.

—Hola —la saluda, y ella solo se quiere morir.

Estira los brazos, le entrega el paquete. Espera, la mirada aún en la tierra. Cuando Rogue toma la caja solo se da la vuelta.

—Por el libro, gracias. —Y se larga, huye de la batalla como una cobarde.

El corazón parece que va a salirse de su pecho de nuevo cuando avanza casi más rápido que Jet por las calles de esa ciudad, pensando que eso no puede ser, que solo está siendo una tonta impulsiva como es común en ella. Tampoco es primera vez que se avergüenza ni se sonroja, así que mucho no puede significar, aunque es primera vez que le da chocolates a alguien. Un agarre en torno a su brazo detiene su andar.

—Oye.

_Venga, tierra, tan mal no puedo saber._

Esa caminata por las calles es probablemente la más incomoda que ha tenido, y la más callada de su parte. Se muere de ganas de decirle a su sangre que busque otro lugar para agolparse que no sean sus mejillas y de exigirle a su corazón que baje el ritmo de los latidos, la están confundiendo. Se muere de ganas de decirle a Rogue que simplemente quería calmar los recuerdos de su muerte, que desaparezca y deje de hacer palpitar así a su pecho. Es como si siempre hallara la manera de hacerlo.

Rueda por su cama, incómoda, deteniéndose solo para abrir nuevamente el libro en la maldita primera página que halló. ¿Es que el mundo tiene un complot en su contra?

—Temer al amor —musita—, yo no le temo al amor, yo temo morir. —Cierra los ojos, cansada de ese maldito palpitar. Mentira, sí teme, teme enamorarse de él—. Así que para, estúpido corazón. —Da otra vuelta y vuelve a abrir el libro—. Temer al amor es temer a la vida, y los que temen a la vida ya están medio muertos.**² **—Suspira, lo medita, suspira de nuevo—. Igual, técnicamente ya estoy muerta.

Cierra el libro y lo arroja por ahí, levantándose rumbo a sus estantes. Algún otro libro de alguna otra persona entenderá su sentir.

Natsu la encuentra así al día siguiente, con ojeras kilométricas y entre libros desparramados.

—¿Lucy?

—Oye, Natsu, ¿tienes idea de los románticos empedernidos que pueden ser los escritores?

—¿Disculpa?

Suspira.

—Estás allí, en lo alto, inalcanzable. Allí donde solo los enamorados llegan: "Tú y yo, a tres metros sobre el cielo."**³** —recita—. Si todo pereciera y él quedara, yo seguiría existiendo, y si todo quedara y él desapareciera, el mundo me sería del todo extraño, no me parecería que soy parte de él**⁴** —continua—. Podrá la muerte cubrirme con su fúnebre crespón; pero jamás en mí podrá apagarse la llama de tu amor.**⁵**

Su compañero la mira, parpadeando, bastante extrañado.

—¿Te golpeaste la cabeza, Lucy?

—Sí, Natsu —responde, desanimada—. Y ahora, ahora mi cabeza se ha vuelto loca y se cree enamorada.

—Lucy, ¿de verdad estás bien?

—Creo que estoy enamorada. ¿No es suficiente eso para tenerme mal?

—No te entiendo.

—Quizás me volví loca.

—Estoy considerando seriamente esa opción.

—Tú no puedes considerar nada con seriedad, Natsu —replica—. Es más, me asombra que hayas podido pronunciar esa palabra sin problemas.

—Eso suena un poco más normal en ti.

Sonríe escuetamente por el comentario.

—Natsu —llama.

—¿Qué?

—Ven a dormir conmigo; no haremos el amor, él nos hará.**⁶**

—¡¿Qué?!

Estalla en carcajadas, de mejor humor. Se levanta del suelo, sonriente.

—Que tímido eres —se burla—, bobo.

—¿Qué esperas si me sueltas eso?

—Lisanna tenía razón cuando me contó lo de la petición de matrimonio.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Cuando eras un niño tímido.

—¿Te estás burlando de mí, Lucy?

—Me anima la mañana.

—Lo supuse.

Sonríe y su compañero la imita.

—Entonces, ¿estás mejor?

—Si no me detengo a pensar en el desastre que dejé y que tendré que recoger, sí. —A desparramado sus libros a diestra y siniestra.

—Es suficiente para mí, vamos al gremio.

Asiente, dispuesta a alejar su mente de todos esos estúpidos problemas sobre el amor.

_Porque, en realidad, yo no quiero amor en mi vida. Ni de momento ni de él._

Pero suspira a cada momento que recuerda sus vanos esfuerzos por pensar en otra cosa, agotada. Es que primero no podía sacarse a su versión futura de la mente, y ahora no puede sacarse a su versión actual, si es que parece que ese mago dejó nombre y firma en su cabeza. Le es sencillamente imposible olvidarlo.

—¿Estás bien, Lu-chan? —pregunta Levy, contemplando su rostro decaído.

—Levy-chan —musita, ida—, ¿qué piensas del amor?

—¿Del amor?

—Sí, del amor.

—Bueno —su pequeña amiga regresa la mirada al libro en su regazo, pensativa—, no lo sé.

—¿Disculpa?

—Es que hay muchas maneras del amor.

Lucy lo piensa detenidamente y con una imagen que viene y va por su pupila. ¿Ella de verdad está enamorada? No está segura, porque lo ha pensado —mucho, demasiado, no piensa en otra cosa—; al comienzo todo era para purgar la muerte de su memoria, luego para sacarse la idea de haber dejado una mala imagen. ¿Y ahora? Suspira, confundida. ¿Ahora es amor? ¿Y si en cambio solo continua siendo eso, necesidad, obsesión, las ganas de ver a ese él cada vez que lo mira y no a otro que ya no tiene importancia?

—Y si estuvieses enamorada —dice—, ¿cómo lo sabrías?

Levy la mira, frunciendo levemente el ceño en una postura de clara meditación.

—Pues —piensa unos momentos la respuesta—, ¿por las mariposas en el vientre y esas cosas?

—No siento mariposas —se le escapa.

Levy abre la boca, sorprendida.

—¿Estás enamorada? —pregunta, en un tono demasiado alto para su gusto.

Lucy solo atina a sonrojarse y murmurar, incómoda.

—No lo sé, por eso te pregunto.

Y no saber es molesto.

Su amiga se muerde el labio, por lo visto no esperaba esa respuesta. Tampoco esperaba llamar la atención de casi todo el gremio, claramente. Mira nuevamente el libro en su regazo, tratando de ignorar el cuchicheo y ese «¿Lucy está enamorada?» por parte de Mirajane. Lee, en silencio y algo avergonzada. Lucy se muere de ganas de decirle que no la ha ayudado en nada, pero tras unos instantes Levy habla.

—¿Tienes los síntomas?

Solo atina a parpadear ante eso, confusa.

—¿Los síntomas?

La pequeña maga de escritura se acomoda, sosteniendo el libro firme frente a ella y leyendo con suavidad y en voz alta.

—Tiene casi todos los síntomas: está nerviosa y de mal humor, no come, no puede dormir y se sienta pensativa en los rincones.**⁷**

Lucy lo piensa, tratando de entender cuando estar enamorada pasó a incluir síntomas tan específicos. Ahora solo falta que le den un recetario medico.

—Lucy nunca come porque está gorda —comenta Happy, revoloteando a su alrededor.

—¡Cállate!

—Pero sí está nerviosa —agrega Mirajane, sonriendo tras la barra.

—Y de mal humor —dice Gray.

Levy asiente, lo ha notado en lo poco que lleva hablando con ella.

—Anoche no durmió —rememora Natsu.

—¡Y se queda pensativa en los rincones! —exclama Cana, como la alegría de quien acaba de obtener el premio mayor—. ¡Lucy está enamorada!

Ante eso no le queda más que sonrojarse. Genial, ¿y ahora qué, le pasaran el recetario?

—Solo se me ocurre un remedio para eso —comenta Mirajane, juntando las manos a la vez que sonríe.

Lucy le ruega a los cielos, esos no puede significar nada bueno.

_Por favor, no recuerdo hacer hecho nada tan malo como para merecer esto._

Son los chicos los que se aparecen con flores a cantar poemas de amor, insistiendo constantemente por atención. Aun así es ella quien se halla afuera de ese gremio, ramillete de camelias en mano, acompañada por La Demonio —nunca mejor apodo— y Erza. Todavía no comprende cómo acabó así.

—¿A Rogue, verdad? —pregunta Yukino, y Lucy se muere de vergüenza al asentir.

¿Por qué a ella?

Orga, de pie a un lado de la maga, voltea hacia el interior.

—¡Rogue —llama—, te vino a buscar tu novia!

—¡No es mi novio! —reclama inmediatamente.

En serio, ¿por qué a ella?

—No es mi novia —dice igualmente el mago de sombras, acercándose a la puerta de claro mal humor.

Está de mal humor, Lucy no puede evitar reparar en el hecho.

—Lo que digan, capullos.

Rogue fulmina a su compañero con la mirada. Yukino, a un lado de ellos, suspira, regresando la atención a su persona.

—¿Y entonces las flores por qué? —le pregunta.

Lucy se quiere morir. _¿Por. Qué. Ella?_ No recuerda haber hecho nada malo para merecer eso.

—Se está declarando —dice Mirajane a sus espaldas.

Enrojece, y su rostro supera el rosa de las flores. Rogue centra la mirada en ella, estático y claramente nervioso.

Está nervioso.

—¡Claro que no! —musita, una vez es capaz de hablar y deja de perderse en sus pensamientos.

—Pero si la camelia significa amor eterno —comenta Rufus, captando la atención del grupo—. Te querré siempre —recita.

Lucy boquea, aprieta el ramo, voltea hacia Mirajane interrogante, esta solo la mira con fingida inocencia como diciendo «Ara, ¿de verdad? Que casualidad». Y si tuviera la fuerza la mataría ahí mismo, pero tristemente sabe que no es rival para ella. Y lo lamenta, porque se muere por matarla.

—Que lindo, ¿no Rogue? —Sting le palmea la espalda a su compañero, que aún está congelado—. Bueno, ahora la correspondes y dejas de dar lastima por las noches, que pareces alma en pena despierto hasta las tantas por no poder dormir.

—Y comes, estás delgado —agrega Yukino.

La vergüenza se extingue levemente de ella a la vez que parpadea. Rogue no duerme ni come. Se cuestiona por qué cuenta mentalmente en una situación como esa: está de mal humor, está nervioso, no come y no duerme. Cuatro de cinco. Y es una estupidez porque esos tontos síntomas no implican nada.

Erza, que lleva callada desde que llegó, abre la boca finalmente.

—Entonces —todos la miran—, digan algo —exige—. Que no vinimos aquí para verte quedar sin hablar.

Pues no hubieran venido.

—Eso, dile ese poema tan bonito que Natsu me dijo recitabas por la mañana —comenta Mirajane—, ese que le viene a las camelias.

Lucy frunce el ceño, tratando de entender cómo Natsu sabía que recitó un poema, cómo sabía el titulo, cómo lo recordó y cómo fue capaz de dárselo a entender a Mirajane. Nada ahí parece lógico. Medita. Frunce el ceño.

_Levy, traidora._

Se supone es el chico el que entrega flores y recita poemas, no la chica, y Lucy no quiere hacerlo pero tiene a Mira y a Erza detrás y no le dejan más opciones. Está entre la espada y la pared. ¿O debería decir entre los tigres y las hadas? Que ahí, claramente, todos esperan que lo haga.

—Podrá nublarse el sol eternamente —recita. Y ojala que sí, y mueran todas las plantas y por ende toda la vida y no tenga que hacer eso—; podrá secarse en un instante el mar — continua, más roja que el sol que sigue ahí, lamentablemente. Que se extinga entonces el mar, y con él mueran todos esos magos del demonio, empezando por sus compañeras—; podrá romperse el eje de la tierra como un débil cristal. —Eso, catástrofe mundial en esos momentos, sismo grado veinte mil y adiós mundo. Que pase y sea literalmente tragada por la tierra, lo desea en verdad—. ¡Todo sucederá! —Que sí, mierda, que sí, por favor—. Podrá la muerte cubrirme con su fúnebre crespón —ya lo hizo, y por causa del mago frente a ella. Que lo haga de nuevo, entonces, justo ahora no le importa si la mata—; pero jamás podrá en mí apagarse la llama de tu amor.**⁸**

Le tiende el ramo. Camelias.

Amor eterno. Te querré siempre. La camelia rosa es el anhelo, porque anhelo que hagas lo mismo. La camelia rosa es la confianza, porque confío en ti a pesar de todo. La camelia es porque quiero seducirte y que me elijas solo a mí.**⁹**

_La verdad sí lo hago, pero me viene bien escudarme en la imposición que estos idiotas me han puesto para fingir que es obligado._

_Es que me da miedo enamorarme de ti, lo siento._

Es, definitivamente y sin nada que le haga competencia, el momento más vergonzoso de su vida. Y es ver a Rogue coger el ramo, abrir la boca para decir algo y salir corriendo. Es una cobarde, maldita sea. Es caminar a paso lento por las calles, no muy segura de qué hacer aparte de desear que el latido se detenga. Es una presencia a su lado cuando se detiene en una banca, sentada en esta, inmóvil. Es su persona sentada a su lado.

—Hola. —Lucy cree odiar esa palabra, es la culpable de casi todo.

Es que no saben saludarse de otra manera.

—Me mataste. —No devuelve el saludo, no siente necesidad de ello.

—¿Disculpa?

—En otro tiempo.

—No te entiendo.

Se queda en silencio, el corazón palpitante, las mejillas rojas.

—No esperaba que lo hicieras. —No necesita que lo haga, en lo absoluto—. Sabes, todo esto es irónico —juega con sus manos, sin animarse a alzar la mirada—, porque todo empezó porque te tenía miedo —confiesa—, y me latía el pecho cerca tuyo por eso, ni podía sacarte de mis pensamientos. No quería que fuera así porque eres una gran persona, no merecías temor de mi parte. —No tú, no este tú—. Luego simplemente me acerque mucho y ahora me pasa exactamente lo mismo, me late el pecho por tu culpa y no te saco de mis pensamientos, pero ya no es por culpa del mismo miedo.

—¿El mismo? —No lo ha mirado, y su tono de voz en demasiado estoico como para que pueda deducir que está pensando de toda su verborrea.

—Creo que me aterra un poquito la idea de enamorarme —se sonroja—, es que no lo he hecho antes y no sé qué debo hacer. Me asusta.

Hay un silencio, y es algo extenso e incómodo, la mortifica.

—Entonces —se muerde el labio cuando él habla, nerviosa—, ¿te gusto o no te gusto?

Recuerda la noche en el palacio. Alza la mirada al cielo y rememora estrellas y constelaciones, guiándola.

—Me gustas. —_Y ahora sí quiero decir eso_.

El silencio que precede su declaración se le hace el más largo de su vida. De pronto no importa nada más que oír su voz, y no llega. Le late el corazón y solo quiere que pare, el corazón que no quiere dejar de latir en su presencia. Es un momento largo y eterno, que su sangre aprovecha para abandonar cada célula de su cuerpo que no pertenezca a sus mejillas.

En realidad solo han sido segundos, largos y eternos para ella. Entonces llega, suave y galopante.

—Tu voz es el aliento de las flores, tu voz es de los cisnes la armonía; es tu mirada el esplendor del día, y el color de la rosa es tu color. —Lucy parpadea, reconoce cada silaba y se pregunta si es casualidad que sea justo ese, que le recuerda al que recito hace nada y la vergüenza del momento mismo—. Tú prestas nueva vida y esperanza a un corazón para el amor ya muerto; tú creces de mi vida en el desierto como crece en un páramo la flor.**¹°**

No atina, inmediatamente, a responder.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque tú recitaste una —la respuesta se le hace curiosa—, igualdad de condiciones.

Se ríe, porque suena tan simple que llega a ser tonto. Entre todo eso le asombra levemente que haya reconocido el poema y a su autor. Entre todo lo sucedido el gesto se le hace tierno.

—¿Y si tuvieras flores a mano? —Alza la mirada, finalmente.

Rogue parece sorprenderse. Los ojos rojos brillantes y las mejillas aún más.

—No sé de flores —responde.

Lucy vuelve a reír.

—Yo tampoco. —Sino, en su vida le acepta las camelias a Mira.

Al final, es ella la que acorta la distancia y lo besa. Es curioso, porque hace nada solo deseaba que la tragara la tierra en lo que su estomago dejaba de encogerse. También lo es porque hace nada le temía.

Ya no, por supuesto.

Total, ya la mató. _Otra vez_.

Solo que de amor.

* * *

Dah, me piden final feliz y me sale la vena cursi, no es primera vez que me pasa (?).

**Referencias:**

1\. En japones, el _kanji_ del número cuatro de asemeja al de la palabra muerte, por lo que se le atribuye ese significado.

2\. Bertrand Russell. **Marriage and Morals** (1929).

3_. _Federico Moccia. **Tres metros sobre el cielo** (1992).

4\. Emily Bronte. **Cumbres borrascosas **(1847).

5\. 8. Gustavo Adolfo Bécker. **Las rimas. **_Rima LXXVIII, Amor eterno_(1868).

6\. Julio Cortázar. **Salvo el crepúsculo **(1984).

7\. Louisa M. Alcott. **Mujercitas **(1868).

9\. La camelia en verdad significa "te querré siempre". La camelia rosa significa anhelo, confianza, deseo de seducir a través del romanticismo y la sensualidad.

10\. Gustavo Adolfo Bécker. **Las rimas.** _Rima LXXXIV_ (1868).

Lo sé, me puse algo literaria para esto (?). La gran mayoría de las frases sacadas de internet. Qué se creen, yo no leo tanto (?) Y de tratarse de poesía le voy a Gabriela Mistral nada más. La de **Mujercitas** es literal porque amo ese libro, las otras, lo dicho: internet.

* * *

**En fin, espero te haya gustado ****02ShadowGirl21, que tengas un muy feliz cumpleaños.**

**Nos leemos. Bye.**


End file.
